Awakening
'''Awakening '''is part of Epoch of Disharmony. I forgot which part or what it's about. Oh no! Best Part Of Waking Up Outskirts of Death Mountain, Morning of the FirstLeif Leif awoke to the smell of burning. Leif immediately bolted out of bed. He ran straight for his two scimitars, not bothering to get dressed. He quickly ran down the stairs and went to open the door, but a huge Moblin smashed through his door frame, launching Leif back. What the hell's goin' on here?! Leif thought as he pushed himself back up. The Moblin jabbed its old, rotten spear directly towards Leif's heart. Perfect... Leif began to scheme. His spear is old and really worn out, now's the time to shine... Leif jumped over the spear blade and landed on the rotten stick, snapping it in two. The Moblin roared in rage and threw the remainder of the spear across the room. He charged at Leif, but luckily, Leif actually has a brain. He simply stuck one of his scimitars out while the Moblin charged at him, and it ran directly into his blade. The Moblin screamed in agony as Leif continued to twist and turn his scimitar all around it's insides until it dropped. "Huh," Leif mumbled to himself. "That wasn't as fun as I thought it'd be." He licked his blade clean, then sheathed it with its twin blade. Leif stepped over the crumbled pieces of the front of his house, smashing glass under his bare, naked feet. He jumped down the small hillside that his house was conveniently placed at. Leif loved having the beautiful view of the Lizalfos village from the highest point of the area, only today it was a bit different. The sky was tinted a dark grey, thunder striking occasionally, but no lightning before or after. The whole entire village had flames seeping through every nook and cranny, and dead bodies lay everywhere. Damn, what the hell could've happened here? ...Oh no... In the distance, his mother's house was currently under attack by a squadron of Moblins.Leif ran as quickly as he could towards his mother's house, dashing through the scorching flames as if they were nothing, but in reality he was in major pain. The adrenaline is making anything possible for him right now. Leif approached the broken walls of his mother's house, but then he heard a blood-curdling scream. It's his mother. Leif jumped over the fence and ran through the hallways of his mother's house, until he was stopped by 3 Moblins. He reached for a Deku Nut from his satchel. He grabbed one, shut his eyes, and threw it down. The Moblins growled as their eyes lost the ability to work. Leif unsheathed his sword. He got between two Moblins and slowly dragged the golden scimitars up from the bottom of their stomachs to the tips of their chin. They both wailed, then dropped silently to the ground. For the final Moblin, Leif decided to have a bit more sadistic fun. He dug his claws into the Moblin's sides and extended his claws simultaneously. He began to twist his claws around inside of it. Leif contracted his claws and went for his wrists. He sliced the Moblin's wrists open with one of his throwing knives and dropped a Deku Nut in each of his wrists. He then smashed his foot off of them, shattering pieces of the Deku Nut everywhere inside of its wrists. He then tripped the Moblin over and began to wail on its face. He broke its nose, jaw, then kicked it a few times and broke its ribs. Leif tied up the Moblin and decided to leave it there until it bled out. Now THAT was fun! Leif thought with glee. Oh no, I completely forgot about mom! He sheathed his blood stained sword and ran upstairs. The bedroom door was locked, but the wall next to it was smashed. Leif hopped over the debris of the wall. Below him, lay his mother, laying in a pool of her own blood. A spear stuck out of the left side of her rib. "No... this can't be happening! You did nothing to them, why the did this happen to you?!" Leif punched the wall multiple times until his fist went through it. He began to sob. "Why did this have to happen..." He crouched down towards his mother and kissed her on the forehead. "Rest in peace, mother... I'll avenge you." He rode his hand down her face, closing her eyes Death Mountain, Evening of the FirstLeif walked down the rocky trail of Death Mountain, with a pair of linen clothing with chainmail undergarments that Leif had found hanging up in his father's room. Rocks smashed under his dad's leather boots. An evil wind blew in from the West. "Strange... a menacing wind is blowing from Gerudo Valley. That's probably where I can find the people that planned this attack!" He began to sprint down the trail, dodging boulders as they plummeted down the hill. A Goron rolled at top speed down the trail straight towards where Leif is standing. "Watch out, Brother!" Yelled the Goron attempting to warn Leif of him approaching. "Wh-" Leif turned around, and at the last second noticed the Goron about to slam into him. He hopped out of the way, but the wind that the Goron built up behind him pushed Leif backwards. He began to lose his balance and fell into the nearby crevice by the trail. He looked left and right as he tumbled down the sharp rocks and points of the cliff. He noticed a large indent in the mountainside, and dug his claws into the rock. Leif began to inch over to the opening. He pulled himself inside and noticed a large stone door. Moss engulfed the door, so any carvings or symbols weren't visible. As Leif approached the door, a violet aura began to emanate from the center of the door. "What could this be, I've never seen or even heard of this before. Meh, won't hurt to check inside I guess." He stepped towards the door, the closer he got, the more violent it seemed the aura got. Violet sparks began to shoot everywhere from the center, burning the moss that surrounded the door. A spark struck Leif's chest, and an agonizing pain began to course through Leif's body. It seemed as if he was being stabbed by a knife in each individual muscle, bone and limb. He coughed out a puff of smoke that burned his throat and esophagus, and collapsed in pain. Leif awoke on a rough cow hide with his head resting on a rough, old pillow. He slowly began to open his eyes. "Ah, you're awake!" a woman said from beside Leif. "You've been out cold for a few days. Lizalfos, are you?" Leif sat up. "Uh, kinda... half Hylian and half Lizalfos, but that's not important. How the hell did I get here, and where did you find me?" The woman chuckled. "Young man, don't be so feisty! If it weren't for me, you'd certainly be dead!" the woman sneered. "Anyway, I found you in a strange cavern with a sparking door in front of where you laid." "Well yeah I know that much, but how did you even find this door?" "That doesn't really matter right now, now does it? There's much more important things at hand, like the glowing violet scar on your chest." Hyrule Field, Late Evening of the First "Wait, what?" Leif lifted his shirt up. A glowing, violet scar that stretched in multiple directions pulsed in the middle of his chest. "Where did this come from? Answer me!" "Well to tell you the truth, it's most likely from that door that you found in the mountainside. We could go back there, see if anything's changed. It has been a few days, after all." "Alright, but first, where are we exactly?" "Hyrule Field." "Well that isn't very far from that place at all, now is it? How 'bout we leave right now!" Leif threw the blanket off of him and jumped out of bed, grabbing his weapons and equipment off of the table aside from him. Leif motioned her to run with him to the mountain. "Boy, you know I have a horse." the woman grinned. "Hop on and let's get a move on." Leif sighed and jumped onto the back of her horse. After a 30 minute journey across Hyrule Field, they've reached the trail to Death Mountain. The woman jumped off of the horse with Leif. She pulled out a rope from her satchel and tied the horse to a nearby peg. "Now, let's go. I'll show you the less painful way to make it to that place." Leif and the woman began to climb up the long trail of Death Mountain, slicing the occasional Tektites that try to attack them. The woman halted. "So is this the place, or is standing in the middle of nowhere a hobby of yours?" She shook her head as if she snapped herself out of a daze. "No, it's nothing. Here, this is the place." She pointed at a stone wall, small pebbles rolling down the sides occasionally. "This looks like a plain wall to me." Leif sighed. "You sure you're not senile, right?" "Just be patient." She lifted up her left hand and placed it on a mis-colored rock on the cliffside. She slowly began to push it in. About a foot in, they heard a click. A sliver of rock slowly began to move out of the side of the mountain, unveiling a tunnel to what seems like the place where Leif fell down to. "Follow me." They walked through the tunnel, water droplets dripping on their heads and the sound of small animals scattering across the ground, their feet splashing in puddles. At the end of the tunnel, there was a trail that lead straight to the left, then made a U turn to a small indent above them. That must be the place... They made their way up the trail, echoes of Goron voices and Tektite's legs extending and contracting bouncing off the sides of the crevice. They approached the indent in the mountainside, getting closer and closer to where Leif had fallen victim to what seemed like a magic spell. As they approached it, they could hear a low whistle, like the sound of wind blowing down an abandoned shaft coming from in front of them. The wall that they could see was also reflecting a violet color off of the moist walls. "Careful, we don't want you to fall victim to the magic seal once again." "Yeah, righ- Wait, what? Magic seal? There's some things you haven't been telling me, isn't there?" "Now's not the time to be worrying about that. What you do have to worry about is whether or not you drawing the energy of the seal into your body weakened it enough to release the lock on the door!" Leif's eyes raised. "Well, damn. We need to hurry then!" They both started to run to the indent in the wall. The closer they got, the louder the low whistle ringed in their ears. They turned the corner. The door was laying down on the ground, letting off a light glow bright enough to make it reflect off of the walls, making it seem like the seal was still holding. "Oh no, it seems we're too late..." "Too late for what? What's goin' on here?" "I created this seal many years ago to hold a monster captive that had the potential to transform any person or thing that it fights into a demon-like humanoid. When they transform, there's not necessarily any power or magical differences in them, they have the same strength they've always had, but the transformation unlocks a hidden power in people that can either be very dangerous or helpful, sometimes both. It turned my mother into one of these creatures, but she terrorized the citizens of my hometown. We had to kill her. I seeked revenge, so I went out on a search for this monster's living quarters. I found its cave and placed a mighty door in front of the entrance and locked it with a magical seal. When I found you laying in front of this door, I feared the worst. You absorbed the seal and now have the ability to lock it again. So please, do this for me." Caverns, Late Evening of the First "Well, if you insist." Leif picked up the cracked, stone door and placed it near the entrance to the cavern. "Now, place your hand on it." Leif stretched his arm outward, about to press the door. Suddenly, he slipped his way through the small crevice he left between the door and entrance. The woman became irate. "What the hell do you think you're doing, that monster will surely kill you!" "You got me way too curious about this thing, I had to check him out! Besides, I'm strong enough to take him on my own, your village was probably just a weak species. Hylians aren't that strong." "No, you don't understand! This thing will kil-" Leif pulled the rock towards him, blocking off sight, light, and sound. He placed his hand in the center of the door. A spark quickly trailed down his arm and crawled in many directions on the door until it made the exact mark he had first seen it in. He began to trudge his way through the damp cave, chilling water dripping from tiny stalactites that hung from the ceiling. "Damn, it's pretty chilly in here... Maybe I should've stopped at Hyrule Town and bought some new clothes. Ah well, too late now." Leave. Now. A menacing deep voice echoed down the walkway. Leif kept quiet. That sounded so close by, but this thing goes on for at least 100 or so more metres, plus there's a few turns. Maybe he's a mage, too. Well, he can turn people into demon-like things apparently, so obviously he knows how to use magic, but... still. I need to stop arguing with myself. Leif crouched down and slowly made his way down the cavern, like he was before, but now a bit more cautious. The fear of this thing being extremely powerful and him being powerless to overcome him began to seep into him, but he still trekked on. The grip he had on his golden scimitar began to slip due to his sweating palms. He ran into a 2-way path. Huh...well, I'm left handed and going left always seems to work, so uh... yeah. Let's go. As Leif continued down, he began to hear scraping. Barely noticeable, but still there. The water dripping on his forehead got colder and colder, and the drops became more consistent. The scraping got louder, and Leif could now distinguish that this scraping was on some type of stone, and it was used to sharpen things. A lot. A maroon light began to shine around the near corner. Leave now, or you will suffer the same fate as your mother had. Or at least, the fate the killer had. So this guy is the one who sent those Moblins to my village! Leif was engulfed in pure anger and sprinted around the corner. Leif halted in surprise. A bloated monster with silver paint streaks going across his face was sitting on a boulder in the middle of the open cave, its reddish-brown aura lighting up the room. The monster opened its mouth, inhaling the light in front of his mouth like it was a black hole. "Hello. Now, prepare to suffer. I will make your own ears bleed from your screams!" I've warned you, you practically knew this was coming. The old woman was right, you really should've heeded her word, then you would've avoided the pain and torture you're about to go through. Then, of course, after that you will work for me and help me destroy villages. You regret everything now, don't you?" "No, not really. I finally get to meet the person that's slaughtered my village. Well, the person that planned it anyway, plus I have a chance at vengeance, so no. I don't regret one thing." "Haha, the chances of you getting 'vengeance' is one in a million. Now, prepare yourself." Leif gripped the hilt of his sword and slowly pulled it out of its tattered leather sheath, leaving his other hand in his Deku Nut satchel. He began to charge at the monster, throwing a Deku Nut in front of its feet. The monster yelled in pain. It began to stammer backwards. Leif ran behind it and stabbed the sword directly through his chest. There was silence. Is he dead? I can't really tell...he's not moving, or screaming in agony from my sword, so... I take it he died. Leif was about to pull the sword out, but then the monster started to shake and twitch. The wound began to close up around the sword. It wouldn't budge. The monster's mouth snapped wide open, sucking the light from in front of him. "Ha ha, I knew your plan all along," Its voice sounded a bit more sinister. "You were going to blind me, then attempt to kill me. It was a very simple plan, and you thinking that it would work was foolhardy. Now, you may or may not have noticed by now, but your hands are magically sewn to that sword of yours." He was right. Leif tried to pull his hands off of the hilt, but it was like his hands licked cold metal, and the hilt was the metal. They were stuck. "You may also notice you can't talk, mainly because you blabbering on about you getting revenge was a bit irritating. Now, shall we begin?" The monster began to shoot sparks of lightning down the blade of the sword into the hilt, sending pulses of pain all throughout Leif's body. Spikes pushed themselves through the monster's back and shot into Leif's shoulders. Blood scattered all across of the room, tainting the puddle below Leif a dark maroon color. The monster began to back up into the wall and slammed Leif into it, pinning him onto it with the spikes. The spikes pulled themselves out of its back, and dug themselves deeper into Leif's shoulder and the wall. "And now, the grand finale. I'm going to turn you into one of my henchmen. But first, we're gonna have to change your species... maybe a demon-feline? That sounds perfect. Now, hold still. Don't make this any more difficult on yourself." Leif began to pant, struggling to breathe every few breaths. I need to get out of this mess somehow... There's not really any place to go, and I'm pretty much pinned down here- AAAAAAGH. As Leif was thinking to himself, not paying attention to his surroundings, the monster had sprouted a tail and jabbed it into him, injecting some fluid into him. I'm A Lizard! I'm A Cat! I'm Leif! The transformation had started. Each scale on Leif's body was forcefully ripped off by some magical force and was flung across the room, digging themselves almost fully into the moist stone. The monster began to laugh hysterically as Leif was suffering immensely, but not making a sound due to the spell the monster cast on him. Leif's claws started to crack and dissolve. The skin that used to be under his scales now in sight; a darkish white. His fingers began to extend and contract, like they were beating with his heart. Smaller, white claws resembling Hylian nails and cat claws merged sprouted out of the tips of his fingers. As the last few scales were ripping themselves off of Leif, silvery lengthy hair pricked out of Leif's now human-esque head. His now flesh-covered tail shriveled down into Leif's back, and moments later came back out thinner and covered in silvery fur. Finally, two feline-esque ears flicked up from the top of Leif's head, the same silver fur on them that is now on his tail. The monster then injected one last, large portion of liquid into Leif's shoulder. Leif then started to get an extreme headache, and started to lose his vision. Everything blurred and darkened, until he could see nothing. He was knocked out, and the transformation was over. After the Transformation Leif woke up, still in a daze. He pushed himself up onto his feet, stumbling a few times. Leif heard a quiet, yet phlegmy voice from behind him, "So you're awake." Leif turned around and whispered to himself. "Ugh...where is that thi-" Leif stopped himself. His voice sounded different. A higher octave, and a bit scratchy. The transformation really did change everything...I need to find a way out of here, and fast. Leif noticed that the monster didn't take away any of his equipment or weapons, he's fully equipped with everything he previously had. "Now that your mind and body practically belong to me, I'd like you to raid Hyrule Castle Town." Huh, this thing thinks that he hypnotized me or something like that... seems like a perfect way to get out. I'll just follow along with him."As you wish." "Yes, it really works! Okay, I'll show you the way out." The monster looked over to his left and reached out towards a beige rock that definitely stood out from all the rest of the dark stone. An orb pulled itself away from his palm and launched itself into the rock. A part of the wall began to lower itself down deep into the ground. "Now, this tunnel should lead you near Hyrule Castle Town. I want you to go through here, go to the town, and kill every person and thing you see. Got that?" "As you wish." Leif walked into the hallway, and the rock behind him rose up immediately after he entered. "Heh, now I'm home-free! While I'm in Castle Town maybe I'll be able to meet some people. Maybe someone that can sell me some armor or weapons- Oh wait, I don't have any money on me. Meh, well at least I might be able to meet some interesting people." Hyrule Castle Town, Night of the First Leif reached the end of the tunnel, dragging his feet onward, the hours it took him to travel through that cave left him exhausted. He decided the first thing he would do is find somewhere that sells drinks, or at least some type of nourishment. As he was talking towards the entrance to the town, he heard the clanging of iron. The bridge was closing. He ran as fast as he could towards the bridge. Thankfully, the people that were closing it today seemed to lack muscle power, and Leif could simply hop up to the bridge. The rush really wasn't necessary. Leif was looking around, and realized that all of the shops were closed. The streets were practically empty, and the only thing that could be heard were the faint barks of dogs. Leif sighed, and continued to look around. He noticed an Inn that still had lanterns lit inside, and thought it would be a good idea to get a room. Leif walked in, and was greeted by a very upbeat redhead woman. "Hi, I'm Anju! Would you like to rent a room?" She looked at Leif, squinting her eyes, then jolting them open and started to smile again. "I don't recognize you, so this must be your first time here! Plus, you look really, really tired...so how 'bout you can just have a room for free! Just for one night though, because if I get caught, my boss will kill me!" "Sure, thanks a lot!" "No problem! Here," she handed him a silver key. "second floor, third door to the right!" Leif climbed up the stairs in a hurry, because he couldn't wait to finally rest his head on a pillow. It's been a long day for him, and he needs some rest. He unlocked the door and walked in. The only thing in the room was a bed and two lanterns lighting up the room, but that was fine with Leif. Anything that was even related to a bed was good enough for Leif, the look of the room made no difference whatsoever. He shut the door behind him and locked the door. Leif jumped onto the bed, and blew both of the candles out. __FORCETOC__ Category:Sye024 Category:Leif Category:Forgotten Category